The present invention relates to a surgical scalpel and, in particular, to a surgical scalpel having a retractable blade guard to protect against inadvertent nicks or cuts during handling and especially during a surgical procedure in an operating room.
Scalpels are regularly used by surgeons and other health care professionals for making incisions in a patient during an operating procedure. Typically, a nurse hands the scalpel to the surgeon in a predetermined orientation so that the surgeon can grip the scalpel's handle without taking his or her eyes away from the patient. If the nurse accidentally touches the scalpel when it is on the table, does not pay close attention when picking up the scalpel or if the predetermined orientation is not closely followed when the scalpel is transferred to the surgeon, the nurse's or surgeon's hand may be cut or nicked by the blade of the scalpel. The same hazard of being cut or nicked by the blade may be encountered when the surgeon transfers the scalpel back to the nurse.
These nicks or cuts are uncomfortable and distracting. In addition, they may result in blood or body fluid exposure between the patient and the surgeon or other healthcare professional in the operating room. This may lead to the spread of infectious diseases between the patient and the healthcare professional. Concern over this situation has become especially acute because of such diseases as acquired immune deficiency syndrome, i.e. AIDS, and hepatitis.
While surgical gloves aid in reducing the chances of being cut during a surgical procedure, these gloves are not foolproof. And even when two sets of gloves are utilized, full protection is not afforded to the healthcare provider because the scalpel blade can still cut through both sets of gloves. Also, utilizing two sets of gloves reduces finger dexterity by the surgeon and thus is distracting to the surgeon and can interfere with the intended surgical procedure.
In view of the need for a surgical scalpel that can prevent or at least minimize the chances of accidental nicks or cuts during handling, numerous guarded surgical scalpels have been recently designed. Unfortunately, these designs are deficient because they are cumbersome, difficult to use, may cause unwanted shielding or exposure of the scalpel blade prior to the need for such shielding or exposure or may require considerable attention by the user to shield or expose the blade.